


Есть сутки, и будь что будет

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Вы привлекательны, мы  чертовски привлекательны, так почему бы четверым привлекательным молодым людям не получить удовольствие?..





	Есть сутки, и будь что будет

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opossum_art](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opossum_art/gifts).



> Фик был написан на Секретного Санту на diary.ru в подарок для Opossum-art.  
> Групповой секс, трэш, не вычитано, псевдо-ER у ушитена и иваоя, порнография без обоснуя, смысла и логики. С праздником!

— Так, — Ойкава закинул ногу за ногу, и Ивайзуми с тоской посмотрел на дверь. — Давайте-ка подытожим. Мы, четыре взрослых, половозрелых…

— Гм, — сказал Тендо.

— Половозрелых, — повысил голос Ойкава, — человека, собрались для того, чтобы познакомиться с кем-нибудь для занятия сексом.

Ойкава обвел всех суровым взглядом, и когда остановился на Ивайзуми, по спине пробежал холодок. Не надо было соглашаться. Ушивака сидел неподвижно, зато на его лице был написан живой интерес, Тендо, напротив, скучал, сцепив руки за головой, и непонятно, что пугало больше. Возможно, мысли о том, что у бывших соперников есть члены. и они умеют ими пользоваться.

— То есть ты, Ойкава-кун, предлагаешь нам, вместо того, чтобы искать кого попало, заняться друг другом? — Теперь Тендо смотрел из-под тяжелых век цепко и заинтересованно.

— Ну, — Ойкава сложил пальцы в замок, — если говорить примитивно, то да. Мы, по крайней мере, давно знакомы.

Ивайзуми скептически посмотрел на Тендо, тот ответил ему гнусной ухмылкой.

— Конечно, — продолжил Ойкава, — есть небольшая проблема, не всем может понравиться Ива-чан…

Ивайзуми решил не сдерживаться и от души пнул Ойкаву под столом, а потом приложился к своему соку. Интересно, почему в восемнадцать лет можно трахаться даже за деньги, а пить все еще нельзя?

— Мне нравится фигура Ивайзуми, — чуть нахмурившись, сказал Ушиджима, и Ивайзуми чуть не подавился.

— Тогда никаких проблем, — хлопнул по столу ладонью Тендо. — Мне тоже нравится Хаджиме-кун.

Ивайзуми хотел было пнуть Тендо тоже, но потом посмотрел в расстроенное лицо Ойкавы и передумал. 

— Идемте, — Ушиджима встал, и стол сразу как-то уменьшился в размерах. — Я заплачу за комнату.

— Почему ты? — поинтересовался Ивайзуми хмуро.

— Потому что новый год и Вакатоши-кун решил сделать нам всем подарок, — пропел Тендо, довольно потягиваясь, а Ушиджима кивнул:

— Да. Примерно так.

Какая нелегкая принесла его именно в этот гей-бар, совмещенный с лав-отелем, Ивайзуми знал отлично. Он мрачно посмотрел в затылок поднимающегося по лестнице Ойкавы. Нет, идея-то была неплохая. В самом деле, почему бы и нет. Друг с другом им было, конечно, хорошо, но, откровенно говоря, Ивайзуми намного больше нравилось смотреть на Ойкаву, чем что-то делать с ним. Ойкаву, соответственно, возбуждало, когда Ивайзуми пялится, пока он дрочит. 

«Ты представляешь, как будто круто, когда меня будет кто-то трахать, а ты — смотреть?» —сказал Ойкава, блестя глазами. И это были роковые слова.

Когда Ойкава предложил кого-нибудь подцепить — кого-нибудь на двоих, это показалось идеальным решением. Кто ж знал, что так получится… Они даже специально уехали подальше от Сендая. Как выяснилось — не только они.

А еще, пока Ивайзуми поднимался по лестнице, разглядывая затылок Ойкавы и чувствуя позади себя дыхание Тендо, он все больше и больше возбуждался. И когда Ушиджима остановился перед черной дверью с номером «пятнадцать», у Ивайзуми стояло так крепко, что кружилась голова.

Комната для утех оказалась неожиданно симпатичной. Огромная низкая кровать была застелена зеленым покрывалом, вокруг кресел были навалены пушистые подушки, а столик украшал вазон с разноцветными презервативами.

— Миленько, — сообщил Тендо из-за спины Ивайзуми.

Ойкава немедленно уселся в кресло и закинул ногу за ногу.

— Зря ты пытаешься скрыть свой стояк, — заметил Ивайзуми, — его уже все видели.

— Ива-чан, ты все портишь, — Ойкава раздвинул ноги, и вдруг его лицо стало заинтересованным, рот приоткрылся. 

Ивайзуми было дернулся обернуться, но вокруг талии сомкнулись сильные руки, и Тендо шепнул на ухо:

— Предлагаю начать без этих.

О ягодицы потерся твердый член, накрыл незнакомый запах — и Ивайзуми на миг запаниковал: это же, твою мать, Тендо! Им же еще, может, играть рядом! Когда-нибудь. Наверное. А потом Ушиджима опустился перед Ойкавой на колени и спросил:

— Можно? 

И Ивайзуми сразу стало наплевать на смущение.

Когда Ойкава медленно кивнул, Ушиджима потянулся к ширинке, расстегнул — пуговицу за пуговицей. Показались белые трусы — ткань натягивалась, в стерильную чистоту комнаты вплелся терпкий мускусный запах Ойкавы, и Ивайзуми тяжело задышал. У того всегда было полно смазки, и она чертовски вкусно пахла, а еще у Ойкавы были такие размеры, что Ивайзуми вечно сглатывал слюну при виде его члена.

На пах легла ладонь, и Ивайзуми откинулся назад, потерся о Тендо, и он довольно фыркнул в ухо:

— Божественное зрелище.

— Не говори Ойкаве, — Ивайзуми задрожал, когда Тендо погладил его по члену, и дыхание сбилось, — а то загордится.

— Хаджиме-кун, — голос Тендо тоже сбился, — ты не против если я, — он глубоко вздохнул, — хорошенько тебя выебу?

— Ты каждый раз будешь спрашивать разрешения?

Ивайзуми жадно смотрел, как Ушиджима оттягивает резинку трусов и достает член Ойкавы — светлый, увитый бледными венами и с красной мокрой головкой. А потом он разом взял его в рот, до самого корня, и Ойкава застонал — или это застонал Тендо — или сам Ивайзуми…

Кровь стучала в висках, комната плыла в пелене возбуждения, в которой Ушиджима брал в рот у Ойкавы так, как Ивайзуми даже в мечтах не представлял. Он очнулся, когда обнаружил, что стоят со спущенными штанами, а вдоль ложбинки трется влажный твердый ствол. И от каждого движения Тендо ноги подкашивались.

— Ойкава, — Ушиджима выпустил его член изо рта с громким влажным шлепком, и они застонали — все трое. — Ойкава, на кровать. Я тебя хочу.

Ивайзуми поспешно сбрасывал куртку и сдирал футболку, выпутывался из упавших к лодыжкам штанов. Прохладный воздух скользнул по ягодицам, а потом полностью обнаженный Тендо прижался сзади и погладил по животу.

А Ивайзуми, наконец, развернулся и отступил на шаг, чтобы хорошенько его рассмотреть.

Тендо стоял, широко расставив длинные худые ноги, сам такой же длинный и нескладный. Тонкий член загибался кверху и головкой касался пупка. Весь Тендо был нелепый и угловатый, с острыми коленями и локтями, короткой курчавой порослью в паху, как будто состриженной машинкой. И при этом с изящными музыкальными пальцами — он поглаживал себя, перебирая кожицу на мошонке, и Ивайзуми не мог оторвать взгляда от его рук.

Когда Тендо выдавил себе на пальцы смазку, и она потекла по ладони, Ивайзуми молча повернулся к нему спиной и опустился на колени, желудок сводило от предвкушения. Ушивака, со спущенными до колен штанами, растягивал Ойкаву, неторопливо двигая рукой. Ивайзуми задохнулся, когда ему в задницу тоже вошел скользкий палец. А Тендо проговорил:

— Любишь смотреть, да, Хаджиме-кун?

Ойкава раздвинул ноги, подхватил себя под коленями и, застонав, задрал ноги повыше, открывая сморщенный розовый вход, из которого сочилась смазка. Ивайзуми потянулся, чтобы лучше видеть, и ахнул, когда к собственному заднему проходу прижалась твердая головка.

— Тендо, ты, — он сжался, откидываясь спиной на горячую грудь, — имеешь что-то против?

Ушиджима приставил член к заднице Ойкавы — господи, какой толстый, толще, наверное, даже чем у Ивайзуми, и толкнулся, сдавленно охнул. Мышцы на ягодицах у Ушиджимы напряглись.

— Как ты мог такое подумать обо мне, Хаджиме-кун.

Ивайзуми застонал, глядя, как подается Ойкава навстречу и сразу же захлебнулся, потому что задницу заполнил твердый горячий ствол. Непривычно, немного больно, но хорошо. Тендо провел ладонью Ивайзуми по лицу, и тот поймал губами пальцы — сразу три, пососал, вбирая как можно глубже, и встретился взглядом с мутным взглядом Ойкавы. Ушивака трахал его так, словно подавал силовую, мощными быстрыми рывками; от каждого толчка Ойкава содрогался всем телом, и Ивайзуми прикусил пальцы Тендо — пусть тоже двигается, твою мать.

А Тендо подался назад, и мучительно медленно вышел из Ивайзуми, вытянул член, пробирая дрожью каждую секунду — и вставил, едва Ивайзуми успел сжаться. Больно!

— Ива-чан, — хрипло сказал Ойкава, — подрочи себя.

Ивайзуми застонал, когда Тендо задвигался. Новый толчок отозвался шлепком по ягодицам и волной возбуждения в яйцах. Член истекал смазкой, и Ивайзуми сжал головку, терзая пальцами устье. Тендо таранил его задницу уже без перерыва, возбуждение перетекало из паха в промежность и обратно, собиралось у крестца, крутило яйца. Он тяжело дышал и вскрикивал каждый раз, когда Тендо и Ушиджима толкались.

— Еще, — Тендо тяжело дышал, — еще немного, Вакатоши, еще...

— Да-да-да, — захлебывался Ойкава, и Ивайзуми вторил ему, дроча себе, как сумасшедший.

— Вакатооооши, — протянул Тендо, выплескиваясь в Ивайзуми, сжимая его член, надрачивая судорожными рывками, а Ушиджима кончил в Ойкаву с хриплым возгласом, и распластался сверху.

Ивайзуми обессиленно рухнул на сложенные руки, глядя, как Ойкава трет между ног, как теребит головку. Член Тендо выскользнул из задницы, оставив после себя легкую саднящую боль и какое-то смутное желание — еще? Сперма пролилась и потекла по бедру, но Ивайзуми плевать хотел.

Тендо влез на кровать, подобрался к Ойкаве и взял у него в рот. Глядя, как толстый член ходит до самого горла, Ивайзуми подумал, что, кажется, кончит прямо сейчас еще раз. Длинные пальцы Тендо скользнули по заднице Ушиджимы, прошлись между ягодиц, и Ойкава забился, кончая и выгибаясь навстречу рту Тендо.

Они затихли. 

Ивайзуми слушал звон в собственной голове, смешанный со стуком сердца, и думал, что, кажется, все получилось не так уж плохо. Ладно, ладно — это было охренеть, как круто.

А потом Ушиджима сказал, перевернувшись на спину и лениво расстегивая рубашку:

— Я хочу трахнуть Ивайзуми.

— Ива-чан, двинь ему.

— Пусть трахает, — Ивайзуми сыто потянулся и заполз на кровать рядом. — Тоже посмотришь, — он потрепал Ойкаву по животу и почувствовал прикосновение губ к плечу. Тендо целовал его сосредоточенно, полуприкрыв глаза.

— Ну, — сказал он, на миг отвлекаясь, — у нас весь оплачены сутки? Тогда немного отдохнем и продолжим.

Ивайзуми согласно кивнул и взял в руку ладонь Тендо с этими его чертовыми длинными пальцами. Он бы посмотрел, как Тендо трахает ими Ойкаву. Короче говоря, сутки — это отличная мысль.


End file.
